Time After Time
by Lina Marie
Summary: When Godzilla barely hatched, Nick wasn't the only one he bonded to. Shortly after he ran into a female, and his instincts made him want to protect her. They got separated, but after months of not seeing her he simply forgot. Working with Nick and his team was his whole life, until she showed up again. Now that he remembers, he will do everything he can to keep her by his side.


The woman pants as she scampers into the abandoned subway train, cutting through the glass and bodies as fast as she could without tripping. A hiss was heard behind her as the train car groaned and lowered, the dark creature snapping its jaws as its claws clicked against the ground. She jumped across the space between train cars and kept running, her amber-eyed pursuer following her lead as it got closer. Her long silky straight black hair flew over her shoulder as she looked back, her cerulean eyes wide as she saw how much closer the creature was. Suddenly she disappeared from view as she fell out of the train, hitting the tracks with a painful groan as she closed her eyes. The creature stopped at the edge of the opening she fell through, tilting its head with a hiss before it jumped out as well. She opened her eyes to see the creature circling around her, laying her head back down as she sighed and winced at the hard ground.

"If you are going to kill me, then get on with it already." she whispered as she took a deep breath and waited for the blow to come, frowning when she heard the creature still suddenly on her left side. It bent forward till it was close to her left leg, its warm breath hitting it as it sniffed at it curiously. The woman tensed because she didn't know what it was doing, peeking open her eyes to see it eyeing her leg curiously. The young creature leaned forward more and gently nuzzled its muzzle against her leg, jumping and backing away when a scream erupted from its prey. It tilted its head as it eyed its prey cautiously, stepping up to it once again as it grabbed its leg. She cradled her now throbbing leg, trying not to move it as sharp pains wracked her person. Looking up she saw the creature come back up to her, a soft purr leaving it as it lowered itself to her level. Its warm breath washed over her face as it sniffed at her, ducking down to nuzzle its head against her breasts.

"What the hell..." she whispered under her breath as the creature urged her to lay down, her sense of self preservation causing her to do as it wanted quickly. The creature huffed in satisfaction as the female did as it wanted her to, curling its body around her top half as its head rested on her stomach. Closing its eyes it listened to the calming sound coming from her, a purr leaving it as it slowly started to calm down in her presence. The woman watched with wide eyes as the creature seemed to be falling asleep, her own body calming down from the adrenaline rush she had moments ago. She studied the body that was cradling hers so gently, realizing it was scaly and had little spikes coming out of its back. Most of it was a dark color, probably black, and the only real color on it was its eyes, which where a yellowish-amber color. Despite being a scaly creature, it was surprisingly comfortable and the woman found herself leaning into it. Her hands shakily reached out to pet its long neck, its eyes opening at her touch though it kept still. The creature watched as she stilled momentarily, keeping still until she continued to touch it gently. A deeper purr erupted from it as it closed its eyes once again, focusing on the pleasurable feeling coming from the female's touch. After a few minutes she was still touching the now dozing creature, her own eye lids getting heavy as the pain was making her want to sleep it off. A yawn left her as she snuggled more into the creature, freezing until it merely huffed and went back to purring quietly. Soon, she was asleep as well.

(8 Hours Later)

"Jackie!" a deep voice echoed throughout the subway system, the woman and the creature instantly waking from their sleeps. She struggled to wake up fully as she heard her name, glancing at the creature that was fully alert already. The creature bared its teeth and hissed, standing from the female as it hovered over her protectively. Its tail was swinging back and forth as anticipation kicked in, its worry for the female causing it to become more agitated as her kind got closer. Her hand rose and she rested it on its leg with a feather-light touch, which was enough to get the creature's attention as it clicked at her.

"Go, I'll be fine." she whispered as her head was finally clearing up, her name echoing off the walls as they called her again. She looked up at the one she owed her life to, even if it was because it didn't eat her, and decided she wouldn't let them capture it.

"Go!" she hissed out as she waved her hand towards the darkness behind them, in the direction away from where flashlights were starting to shine ahead. The creature whimpered as it understood what she was saying, glancing between the female, her kind, and its escape. It felt as the female shoved his leg weakly, a purr leaving it as it bent closer to nuzzle her head against its own. With a weak chirp it spun on its heel and ran, disappearing into the darkness as it left the female behind unwillingly. After a few minutes when she was sure it was far enough away, she took a deep breath and shifted herself to get under the train car. It was painful if her sharp intakes at the pain were anything to go by, but she managed to get underneath to make it look like she was hiding.

"Jackie!" the same person yelled for the fifth time, her eyes closing as she took yet another deep breath.

"Over here!" she called weakly but loud enough for them to hear, listening as they talked amongst themselves and ran towards her.

"Jackie! Oh God Jackie, are you ok?" a man with disheveled hair said as he spotted her, collapsing next to her as he shined his light down on her. The woman, now named Jackie, winced at the bright light and turned away from it, biting her lip when she moved her leg a little too sharply.

"I think I broke my leg, Nick." Jackie whimpered as she closed her eyes and laid back down, hearing as the search party made sure their surroundings were safe. The man, known as Nick, winced and set his flashlight down facing away from her, feeling her leg and jumping when she screamed soundlessly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Jackie! Major! We need a medic team down here now!" Nick yelled as he picked up his flashlight once again, sitting next to her as he glanced over her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're alive, but how did you survive down here?" he asked as he took off his glasses and cleaned them thoroughly, a frown coming to my face as I looked at the bottom of the train car. Flashes of the creature chasing me, then cuddling with me flew through my mind quickly.

"I guess I had a guardian angel watching over me." I whispered as I struggled to keep the smile off my face, picturing the creature with wings and a halo above its head.

"Maybe." Nick said with a soft smile, patting my head before looking away.


End file.
